


Too Little, Too Late

by bluemoonblues



Series: If You Need Me [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Accidents, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bubble Bath, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonblues/pseuds/bluemoonblues
Summary: As Tony relaxes more and more at Papa’s, he learns that he’s not the best at paying attention to his body when he feels small.Thankfully, Papa knows just how to help.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs
Series: If You Need Me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564711
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Too Little, Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, sorry about that long break between posts! I’ve had some personal stuff going on that is still currently going on, so updates in the future won’t be as frequent as they were for a time, but I’ll try to do better than once a month.
> 
> As you can guess from the tags, this one deals with some bodily function/fluid stuff. If that grosses you out, you’ll wanna sit this one out.

With each visit to Papa’s house, Tony found himself slipping deeper and deeper into his younger headspace. It had been a few months since he and Papa had started their arrangement and with progressively less frequency did his adult worries cross his mind at all when he felt small. He trusted Papa entirely to take care of things, so Tony didn’t  _ have  _ to worry about anything.

Except that wasn’t entirely true — Tony still had one thing to worry about.

Whenever Tony felt small, he wasn’t the best at paying attention to his body. When he was hungry, he didn’t realize it until he was starving. When he was tired, he didn’t notice until he was nearly dead on his feet. And when he had to go to the bathroom, he didn’t realize it until he  _ really  _ had to go.

The first two problems were easily taken care of by Papa. He made sure that Tony ate reasonable amounts at reasonable times and got enough sleep. 

But the bathroom issue… Tony had experienced very close calls three times already. Each time, he’d been so absorbed in what he’d been doing that he only realized that he had to go just before he was about to  _ go _ , whether he wanted to or not. Fortunately, he’d managed to make it to the bathroom every time so far before he’d had an accident. Unfortunately, because Papa had witnessed Tony abruptly run from the room to the bathroom three times now, Papa had realized what was happening and had taken to asking Tony if he needed to use the bathroom.

“No, Papa,” Tony whined, his cheeks turning pink. “I don’t have to go.”

“Just checking, kiddo,” Papa replied easily, scrubbing a hand through Tony’s hair. “I’m going to go make dinner, okay? Call me if you need me.”

“‘Kay.”

Tony pulled out his set of matchbox cars and his blocks, his embarrassment forgotten at the prospect of getting to play with his toys. He was gonna have the  _ coolest  _ high-speed chase through the city.

Tony got the city set up, building a dozen small towers with his blocks to serve as skyscrapers, placing a few smaller buildings — single blocks — between the big buildings to make the city bigger. Once he’d gotten the city set up, he then began to steer two of his cars through the narrow streets, the bad guy’s car flying around corners and narrowly avoiding crashing into the buildings. The cops in the cop car that were chasing the bad guys knew all of the city’s shortcuts, though, and they were gaining on the runaway car at breakneck speed.

The bad guys turned onto a street that was intersected by an alley, and Tony laughed at their mistake. The cop car turned down the street that would allow them to cut the bad guys off from the alleyway. The cop car pulled out in front of the bad guy’s car at the last second, and the bad guys swerved right into the biggest building in the whole city, sending it tumbling down.

“Oh no! The building caught on fire!” Tony exclaimed, grabbing the fire truck and ambulance from the pile of cars and they rushed to the scene, sirens blaring. As they arrived, Tony grabbed a couple of plastic army men and set them up in front of the destroyed building.

“Civilians are inside! We need to save them!” He had one of the army men, who was the paramedic, say.

“We have to work on putting out the fire!” Tony had the other army man — the firefighter — say.

The paramedic ran into the building to save the civilians as the firefighter worked to put out the fire. The cops — a plastic triceratops and a velociraptor — stood on the sidelines and kept pedestrians away from the wreckage.

While the firefighters put out the fire, the paramedics managed to save all of the civilians from inside. They couldn’t find the bad guys, though, and the crashed car was empty.

“They must’ve gotten away!” One of the cops exclaimed.

“We’ll need to tell the Boss,” the other cop said. “He sure won’t be happy.”

“Yeah, but he’ll be able to help us catch them before they get too far,” the first cop reasoned.

“That’s true! The Boss can do anything!” The second cop agreed.

While the firefighters and paramedics dealt with the building, the cops returned to headquarters and informed their boss of the situation. As they suspected, he wasn’t happy, but he had a plan to help them catch the bad guys.

They set a trap and were waiting for the bad guys to fall for the bait when Tony felt a horribly familiar sensation in his bladder.

Tony gasped, his hands shooting between his legs. He suddenly had to  _ go.  _ This time was much worse than any of the other times, however, and Tony had to squeeze his legs together as hard as he could just to stop himself from going right then.

He tried to stand, but as he jostled his bladder, he felt a burst of warm wetness in his underwear. He froze and sat back down, panicking as he realized that he was about to wet himself like a  _ total baby. _

A high-pitched whine escaped him as he tried his very best to stop himself from having an accident right there in the living room. Papa would be so mad, and he’d realize how much of a baby Tony was, and he wouldn’t want to take care of him anymore.

Tony squeezed his legs together as tight as he could and tried to stand up again, forcing himself to his feet as quickly as he could. Squeezing his legs together didn’t do anything to stop another burst of wetness from saturating his underwear. Only this time, the warm wetness didn’t last a few seconds. It kept going until there was a huge wet patch on the front of Tony’s pants that just kept growing.

“No, no, no,” Tony whimpered, frozen where he stood. He stared at his lap in horror until the dark spot — now all the way down to his knees — finally stopped growing.

What was he going to do? He couldn’t let Papa see that he’d wet himself like a baby — Papa would realize how gross Tony was and decide he was done with him. He could go upstairs and change his clothes, but his pants were all yucky now and he’d have to walk past the kitchen to put them in the washer, and Papa would know what happened.

Tony realized he had no clue what to do and a lump grew in his throat within seconds as his eyes began to water. He didn’t mean to start crying, but his pants were all wet and he was a big huge baby and he didn’t know what to do. Everything was suddenly  _ too much _ and he found himself crying hard enough that he couldn’t really see.

“Tony, what’s wro—  _ oh,” _ Tony heard Papa say, making him cry even harder. Now Papa knew and it was only a matter of time before he kicked Tony out.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into a warm chest as soothing hands stroked his hair. Tony cried impossibly harder at the gentle gesture, his chest heaving.

“Hey, kiddo, it’s okay,” Papa soothed. “Take some deep breaths. You’re alright.”

“‘M sorry, Papa,” Tony hiccuped, tears soaking into Papa’s shirt. “Didn’ mean to, I promise!”

“I know, Tony. It was just an accident,” Papa said, stroking Tony’s back.

“I was playing and I dunno what happened! I didn’t even have to go when you asked me earlier!” Tony exclaimed through hiccuped breaths, blinking tears out of his eyes.

“It’s  _ okay,  _ Tony. Why don’t we get you cleaned up and then we can talk about this?” Papa asked and Tony bit his lip worriedly. Sensing his anxiety, Papa added, “You’re not in trouble.”

“‘M not?” Tony asked in disbelief, his voice wobbly. Whenever he’d done something so babyish as a kid, his dad had made sure to punish him for it so he wouldn’t do it again. It never really worked, but his dad had always punished him anyways. Tony couldn’t say he didn’t deserve it.

“No, kiddo. You can’t be in trouble for an accident,” Papa said. “Now, how about we go get you cleaned up?”

Tony sniffled and nodded, letting Papa lead him upstairs where he had a few extra outfits in the guest bedroom. Papa grabbed his favorite set of pajamas — a soft long-sleeved shirt that was two sizes too big and a pair of fuzzy pajama bottoms — and then led him to the bathroom. He set the clothes down on the lid of the closed toilet and then grabbed a towel and washcloth from under the sink.

“How does a bubble bath sound?” Papa asked.

Tony brightened. A bubble bath sounded  _ amazing _ . He nodded vigorously.

Papa chuckled. “A bubble bath it is, then.”

Papa started the water and checked the temperature before adding a healthy amount of bubble bath to the tub and swishing it around. Tony watched in fascination as a thick film of bubbles formed on top of the water.

“Need help getting undressed?” Papa asked.

Tony shook his head, a frown returning to his face. He had been enough of a baby tonight — he wasn’t gonna make Papa help him get undressed too. Especially not when his clothes were all gross.

Tony unbuttoned his pants and quickly peeled the wet fabric off of his legs, relieved when it was no longer touching his skin. However, his relief soon turned to panic as Papa reached for them. Tony’s eyes widened as he pulled the pants out of Papa’s reach.

“No!” Tony exclaimed, holding his pants away from Papa’s outstretched arm. Papa shouldn’t have to clean up after his accident! It was yucky and gross and Tony should have to clean it up all by himself. 

“Tony, I need to put your clothes in the washer,” Papa said, frowning.

“No,” Tony protested, stepping away.

“Why not?”

“‘S gross,” Tony mumbled. “Don’t want you to touch it.”

“Kid, I’ve dealt with much worse. Give me your wet stuff so we can get it clean,” Papa instructed.

Tony whined, panic making his chest feel all tight, like an elephant was standing on his lungs. He wanted to do what Papa said, but he also didn’t want to make Papa clean up his accident and give him more of a reason to get rid of Tony.

“Tony,” Papa sighed. “The sooner you give me your clothes, the sooner we can get you into the bath. Now can you give Papa your clothes so I can put them in the washer?”

Tony bit his lip and hesitated for a few more seconds before handing over his wet jeans. Admittedly, it would be nice to have help cleaning up instead of having to do it all by himself. Papa waited patiently for Tony to finish undressing and hand him the rest of his clothes.

Papa helped Tony step into the bath and sit down once he’d gotten undressed, then left the room for a minute to put Tony’s clothes in the washer. Soon, he stepped back into the room and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it and lathering it up with soap.

“Here, kiddo.” Papa handed Tony the washcloth, and Tony began to clean himself up. Papa took a cup and wet Tony’s hair, then poured out a small amount of shampoo into his hand and stroked it gently through Tony’s hair. Tony leaned into the massage, eyelids lowering in relaxation. For the next few minutes, he was in utter bliss as Papa massaged his scalp.

All too soon, Papa had rinsed all of the shampoo out of Tony’s hair and the water had begun to turn cold.

“Ready to get out?” Papa asked.

Tony nodded reluctantly. He really wanted to protest, but he’d been bad enough already today. Instead, he obeyed Papa’s instructions to stand and allowed Papa to wrap a towel around his shoulders with no complaint. Papa helped him step out of the tub and sat him down on the rim of the bathtub.

“Now, kiddo, we need to talk really quick,” Papa said.

Tony frowned, pulling the huge, fluffy towel wrapped around his shoulders closer to him. He’d forgotten all about what had led him to taking a bath in the first place once Papa had started washing his hair. If only Papa had forgotten, too.

“I know that what happened was an accident, but we want to avoid accidents in the future, don’t we?” Papa asked. 

Tony nodded, shame coloring his cheeks.

“Well, I think I know how to help you with that,” Papa said and Tony looked down at his feet, unable to make himself meet Papa’s eyes anymore. “Hey, kiddo. I’m not mad, okay? I promise.”

Tony nodded, even though he didn’t really believe Papa. How could he  _ not  _ be mad? Tony was a huge baby who’d wet his pants and couldn’t even clean up by himself.

“I just want to help you feel safe. I don’t want you to have to worry about this happening, and right now, you’re having to worry about it a lot. Am I right?”

“Guess so,” Tony mumbled. Papa  _ was  _ right; Tony worried about having an accident pretty much all the time now. And now that it had happened, Tony wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to relax again when he felt small.

“So I don’t want you to get upset, but I’m gonna suggest you start wearing something that would help you not have to worry as much.”

Papa opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a box. Tony frowned in confusion until he realized what Papa was holding. His eyes widened in horror.

“‘M not a baby!” Tony exclaimed in disgust.

“I know you’re not, kid. These aren’t even  _ for  _ babies, see? They’re Pull-ups, not diapers. Just there in case of an accident,” Papa said.

Tony didn’t respond at first, scrutinizing the box. They sure did look like diapers at first glance. Upon further inspection, though, Tony realized they weren’t as similar to diapers as he’d first thought. And babies surely didn’t wear Pull-ups, only older kids who sometimes had accidents. It wasn’t like Tony  _ had  _ to use them if he wore them — they’d just be there to make sure that if Tony forgot to go, it wouldn’t be a problem.

Maybe he could give them a try.

“Only for just in case?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, kiddo. Just in case, so you don’t have to worry as much,” Papa agreed. “So, do you think you could be brave for me and try them out?”

“Guess so,” Tony finally agreed, admitting defeat. They weren’t for babies, so Tony guessed he could give them a try. Plus, it  _ would  _ be nice not to have to worry about making a mess every time he didn’t make it to the bathroom.

Papa smiled encouragingly at him and pulled a Pull-up out of the box, opening it up and holding it out for Tony to step into. With his towel still wrapped around him, Tony let Papa help him get the garment around his hips.

Once it was in place, Tony had to admit it felt pretty nice. It was soft and thick — but not too thick — and Tony did feel at ease knowing that if he forgot to pay attention to his body, he wouldn’t be making a huge mess.

“Ready for your pajamas?” Papa asked.

Tony nodded, and Papa grabbed the towel from around his shoulders and hung it up so he could help Tony get his shirt on. That done, Papa held open Tony’s pajama pants for him as he stepped in them.

Once Tony was dressed in his pajamas, Papa led him out of the bathroom and back downstairs where his city was still set up on the living room floor.

“I need to go finish dinner. Do you want to keep playing in here or would you like to come sit at the kitchen table while I finish up? If you come with me, you can bring a coloring book,” Papa said.

“C’n I finish playing?” Tony asked. Accident aside, the bad guys  _ still _ hadn’t been caught.

“That’s fine, kiddo. Dinner’ll be ready in ten minutes,” Papa replied, patting Tony on the back before leaving the room.

Tony sat back down in front of his toys, the Pull-up making a quiet crinkling noise under him. It was weird, and something he’d definitely need time to get used to, but it wasn’t bad. He felt… safe. Protected. Once again, Papa had ensured that Tony had nothing to worry about.

Tony sighed in relief and picked up a toy.


End file.
